


The Weavings Of Destiny

by zilah



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Erestor and how he found his soul-mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weavings Of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Erestor/Manwë  
> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Beta: Thank you So much for your help, Lethe. Without you, I was lost.  
> Request: "Erestor/someone. Can be Elf or Vala. "I want romance with smut! :-)  
> Something sweet and sexy. Happy ending is a must."  
> Author's Notes : I must say that this story almost wrote itself. I can be read standalone, but it has the companion-piece The Paths Of Destiny. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

****

Ost-in-Edhil's days had come to an end. The once beautiful city was abandoned by it's original inhabitants, and Dark Lord's minions freely ravaged anything and everything that was within their sight. 

Only one Elf had stayed behind. Or rather, he had been left behind, and at the moment he didn't care. Neither did he mind about the fact that between him and safety was the whole army of orcs and other creatures of darkness. Erestor had hidden in the secret room in their home's basement and now cradled his parent's lifeless bodies in his arms, silent tears running down his cheeks. He knew that his life was over, it had to be. This cursed war had taken everything that he had ever held dear. Both of his older brothers had fallen on the battlefield, and his parents were dead, because they hadn't wanted to abandon their Lord. 

Erestor didn't know which was worse; to be prisoner in this cellar and to know that his only way out was to step to the Halls of Námo, or to wait that someone, most likely some foul creature which would find him and kill him. In the end, he didn't dare to choose between there two options, he just wanted away. Again, he played with the thought to step to Halls of Námo. Would it be so bad, after all? At least, he would be reunited with his family. 

_//Nay, my child. You still have your own fate to fulfil in Middle-Earth. You must live.//_

Erestor flinched, when he heard quiet promise echoing in his mind. Was his sanity finally leaving him? It wouldn't be very unexpected, when given that he had been prisoner in this cellar several days. 

_//You aren't losing your mind, my child. Just wait for a little while longer and you will be safe.//_

Erestor was so stunned about these words, that he didn't even stopped to think of their absurdity. How in Arda could anyone would find him here? Was it not a troll or orc, but something even worse. 

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, when he heard a thundering noise right above him. He shot a frightened glance upwards and to his great shock, whole building above him was disappeared. Instead of the familiar ceiling, he stared straight up at the blue sky. At the next moment, a gigantic shadow fell over him and he was torn away from his temporary refuge. Terrified, he saw the ground beneath him draw away with frightful speed. It was his last recollection before losing awareness. 

* * * * 

_//Wake up, my child. You have rested enough.//_

Erestor tried to resist the voice that seemed to get closer with every passing moment, growing more demanding in the process. He didn't want to wake up. He felt wonderful in his dreamless sleep, and for the first time in years, he felt safe. 

"Erestor! Come back to me, my child," the voice said again, and this time Erestor felt almost painful tug in his fëa as he was slowly pulled back to awareness. He opened his eyes, but the irritated words that had danced on his lips died when he found himself staring in the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Erestor was immediately captivated with the beauty of them, and his next question was but a whisper. 

"Where I am? Did I die and I am in Námo's Halls?" 

"Nay, you are not. Do I seem the Vala of the Dead to you, then?" The stranger said with a smile, and Erestor's senses were overwhelmed by his beauty and his rich, melodious voice. Erestor's lips started to turn to smile at their own accord, but suddenly he remembered. 

"Where are my parents?" 

The blue eyes were now sad and the stranger whispered: "Your whole family is in Halls of Námo." 

Erestor could only stare in disbelief at the stranger, but finally the truth penetrated. He was alone, left behind in grief and loneliness. He covered his face with his hands, but not even that pitiful attempt stopped the tears flowing from his eyes. 

"Nay, Erestor. You are not alone and never will be. I have you now," the stranger whispered and pulled Erestor in his arms, letting his grief to take its natural course. He didn't speak any more, but held his soul-mate close thorough the night, until the Elf finally drifed into exhausted sleep. 

* * * * 

At Erestor's astonishment, his dreams weren't plagued by nightmares of the family and home he had lost. Instead, he dreamed about his anonymous host and the content of those dreams confused him greatly. 

Why in Arda he dreamed about blue eyes and silvery locks that swayed serenely with a gentle breeze, when he had supposed to grief his parents? Why did he feel the touch of gentle hands on his skin hours after the stranger had cleaned him or just caressed his brow? And why, by the Valar's name, did he spill his seed when dreaming of the captivating stranger making love to him? Erestor knew that nothing good would follow this insane infatuation. He didn't even know the name of the one with whom he was idiotically falling in love. And there was more beside that. Something said to him that his mysterious host wasn't an Elf. He was an elf-like creature, but everything in him breathed with restrained power. 

Embarrassed, he thought that the reason of this folly must have been that he had passed his majority without the traditional rites. Every Elf went trough some particular rituals on his fiftieth begetting day, and the most important of them was the following night. It was the night when the young Elf would have his first experience to the ways of love. Only after this ritual was the Elf an adult.When he had reached the required age, Ost-in-Edhil had already been at brink of war. Erestor and his parents had agreed that it would be inappropriate to celebrate, when their whole life had been at risk.

 _//There is nothing wrong with your longing, my little one. I feel in the same way about you,//_ his host's voice suddenly echoed in his mind. That did it. Erestor blushed crimson, hoping desperately that the ground would swallow him. He was so mortified that he couldn't meet his host's gaze, but strong fingers lifted his chin up, making him. 

"Saes, forgive me! I shouldn't…" Erestor tried to say, but the words died on his lips. He looked, bewitched how those blue orbs slowly darkened, until he felt he was drowning in depths of them. He couldn't move, couldn't form one single coherent thought or word. Hot tremors ran trough his body, when the stranger slowly caressed first his brow, then his face, mapping his skin with gentle fingertips. The last remnants of his doubts disappeared when the stranger lay beside him, and he was pulled in the most blissful embrace he had ever imagined. Erestor moaned softly as his hands met a bare skin. He had completely forgotten that he had been naked under the blanket, and the flimsy robes his host had worn had mysteriously disappeared. He began to pant, as he was cradled against powerful, aroused body and the soft, warm lips captured his mouth, tasting him for the very first time. Never had he thought that a lover's touch would feel like this. 

"I want to possess you, little one. May I?" The stranger whispered against his lips and Erestor melted. He craved to feel the gentle hands on him, touching him, showing him what it was to love and to be loved in turn. He wanted to give himself to his host, no matter what would happen afterwards. 

The Vala sensed Erestor's surrender, for it was Manwë Súlimo himself who was seducing the young Elf so sweetly, but still he wanted to hear the Elf saying the words aloud. 

"Say it! Say that you want to be mine, melmë," he asked again and this time Erestor answered. 

"Aye. I want you to possess me," the Elf said with a gasp as he was pinned against the bed," But… I wanted to know your name." He lifted his pleading gaze to his lover's eyes that now shone lovingly back at him. 

"It is your right to know to whom you will belong, melmë," The Vala complied, and leaned closer, whispering his true name in his lover's ear. He felt the Elf flinching and for a moment he feared he had made a terrible mistake by revealing himself. But he had had no other options. He wouldn't lure his destined soul-mate to his bed with lies. Erestor had to come to him of his own free will.

"I… I didn't know…" Erestor stuttered, trembling. He berated himself for his blindness, or rather his unwillingness to see clearly. The hints had been there, if he had cared to look. The massive Eagle that had torn him from the cellar and carried him here… this place that was refreshing but cool and calm, as if they were upon the roof of Arda. A nervous laughter threatened to escape from his lips. How he had ended in the arms of the King Of the Valar? Who was as naked as him, to boot. 

"Why… why would you want me?" He finally whispered, trying to understand. He couldn't believe that the greatest of the Valar would want him like this. Yet, he could feel Vala's arousal pressing his thigh so that he didn't know any more what to think. 

"Because we are meant to be, melmë. But I would never take you against your will," the Vala answered softly. 

Erestor fell silent. He thought about this unexpected twist in his fate for a long time, but finally he had his answer. His fëa called out the name of its mate, and he couldn't refuse. The fire of newly-awakened passion rose in his body, but in his heart resided peace. Erestor leaned closer once more, and kissed the lover of his dreams. 

"I want to be yours. Possess me, claim me, an never let go." 

"Lay back then, little one. Let me see your beauty," the Vala whispered. 

"I am not particularly little, you know," Erestor stated, as he fulfilled Manwë's wish. He was Noldo, tall and proud, and even if his body was lean, it was firm and strong. No one had ever dared to consider him as little one. But then he saw the blue eyes filling with mirth and realized that compared to the mighty Vala, he was insignificant. 

"Nay, never that, Erestor. You are the mate of my heart, and that is all what matters," Manwë said softly, leaning atop him. 

Erestor was untouched, but he forgot his inexperience when gentle hands started to caress him. The first touch was soft and lingering, but managed to send waves of passion and growing need within him. Erestor moaned desperately and arched, seeking for his lover's touch. The Vala fulfilled his wordless plea, and Erestor felt his control slipping. Slowly but surely Manwë undid him with his caresses, praising and touching every part of his writhing body until he lay on the bed fully open and gasping for breath. The heat between his legs was almost unbearable, and he pleaded his lover to grant him release. 

The Vala held his gaze captive as he lowered his head and took him in his mouth. Erestor cried out in bliss, but couldn't take his eyes away from his arousal, that now disappeared between eager lips. Lightening bolts of ecstasy ran trough his body, until he finally shattered and climaxed, crying his lover's name. 

His whole body tingled with satisfaction, as he was pulled in strong arms and cradled gently. 

"I never knew... even anticipated that I could feel like this," Erestor breathed, burying his face in Manwë's neck. He felt shy, when the pleasure didn't blur his senses. The Vala's gentleness eased his mind, bringing tears of happiness in his eyes. 

"I have seen miracles that you cannot even imagine, little one. And yet, you are the most amazing of them," Manwë whispered, starting to understand how blessed he was. He had seen Erestor when they had sang the Great Music and he had rejoiced. Actually, the Elf had been his very reason to step down on Arda and make his home here. Now he realized that the joy of knowing he would have a soul-mate, wasn't nothing compared to the feeling that filled him when he was finally able to hold him in his arms, and to teach him the joys of love. He stroked Erestor's back, enjoying the feeling of silky skin under his hands. Again and again he caressed the Elf, until he writhed in his arms once more. 

The Vala shifted, gently pressing his lover against the bed. He looked, mesmerized, as Erestor spread his thighs for him and the dark eyes shone with silent plea, inviting him to take what he so desperately wanted. 

Erestor's heart started to race, when the first, oiled finger was eased inside him. Slowly, leisurely he was caressed from within and a moan escaped from his lips. Now he began to understand, how intimately they would be connected once the Vala would be inside of him. Erestor had sometimes regretted that he hadn't got his majority ritual, but now he was glad of the fact that no one else would ever know in this way. He wanted to give himself to the Vala, and only to him. There would be no other, ever. 

"Soon, melmë," the Vala smiled affectionately, taking pleasure of Erestor's wanton squirming on the bed. He continued, preparing his mate for his possession until he finally reached the sensitive spot that made Erestor crying out with need. 

"Saes! I want you now! I love you so..." he panted and almost sobbed with relief when he saw that his wish was about to be granted. He was almost astonished with the ease that the Vala took his rightful place between his thighs, as if he had belonged just there. 

"I do belong just here, melmë. You are mine now," Manwë whispered, capturing Erestor's lips in a soft kiss. He confirmed his words by pushing forwards, claiming his mate as his own. It was his turn to groan, as Erestor's body wrapped around him, squeezing him sensuously. 

"Ai! Aye, aye," Erestor breathed and then cried out when the Vala began to move. The pace was slow, but intoxicating and it soon had them both gasping for breath. Erestor didn't know which felt better, to feel his soul-mate finally within him, making love to him, or to look at Manwë's face that was ablaze with rapture, and to know that the Vala shared his feelings. To think he had caused such a reaction in the powerful being was overwhelming. 

It was not the rushed flood of desire, but the sensual, gentle lovemaking of the two soul-mates. They lifted in the sensual heights, their joined bodies moving together with the perfect rhythm until the Elf beneath finally shattered, soared and pulled the Vala with him to the earth-shattering ecstasy. 

Breathless and sated, they lay entwined in each other's arms until their bodies finally cooled, slowly coming back from the sensual high. Erestor caressed Manwë's powerful chest and when he felt the quickened heartbeat under his palm, he found that their hearts now beat as one. 

"I want to stay right here, and never leave," he whispered, resting his head in the same place where his hand had been. He may not have been so happy, had he seen the sorrow that filled his lover's eyes.

 _"I love you, melmë. Where ever you go, my love will follow with you, and some day, you will be in my arms once more,"_ the Vala's voice echoed in his mind. Erestor was so blissfully tired that he didn't begin to question these enigmatic words, but during the following centuries, he would remember them. 

Finally the Elf drifted off, his mate's heartbeat and loving caresses lulling him into sleep. 

* * * * 

When Erestor woke, he found his surroundings completely changed. He opened his eyes and panicked, when he didn't see his beautiful lover beside him. Instead, a worried pair of grey eyes studied him closely. 

"Where am I? Who are you? Why I...?" Erestor asked, growing more anxious with every question. Instinctively, he knew that something was horribly wrong. Where was his lover, and why in Arda had he abandoned him like this, after all what they had shared together? Erestor hardly noticed how the Healer gently pushed him back to bed. 

_//I'm sorry, melmë. Believe me when I say that my heart ached when I had to let you go, but it was necessary. Your fate lies in Middle-Earth and only after you have fulfilled that, we are free to be together once more//_ The familiar voice echoed in his mind, but this time it's soothing charm was gone. It only confirmed Erestor's worst nightmare to be true. He sank in the bed and screamed his pain to the heavens. 

Erestor's distress echoed to the other side of the world, and for the first time in his existence, the Kind of the Arda felt the pain of longing in its fullest. The heart-broken Vala buried his face in his hands and wept. 

* * * * 

Erestor stood on the deck, looking longingly to the West. His life in Middle-Earth had been plagued by grief and hopeless longing, but he had finally fulfilled his destiny, and his mate was waiting for him. The wind sang in the ship's sails as they glided over the water towards home. 

The Elf was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. He almost flinched as the familiar voice of his friend suddenly addressed to him. 

"I know what you are feeling right now, meldir." 

Erestor spun around and met the blue eyes of his friend. The blue orbs were beautiful but to Erestor, they lacked the captivating charm that had been so inherent in his mate's eyes. He still smiled, for Glorfindel was his most trusted friend. The golden Lord had kept him sane when he had grieved his separation from the mate of his heart. Glorfindel had never addressed the reason of Erestor's sorrow and therefore his next words took Erestor by surprise. 

"I know what you are feeling right now, meldir. The pain is still there, isn't it? It is not easier to carry than it was on the first day of your separation." 

Erestor's started when his eyes met Glorfindel's all too knowing gaze. 

"You really know..." he whispered weakly, "but how? How this is possible?" 

Glorfindel smiled, but an echo of his own sorrow and longing was visible on his face. 

"We both are special, Erestor. We are blessed. But the path that had been set for us has been difficult, and even more than that, because we had to walk it alone, without our mates beside us. But our prize is within sight. You are now free to go to your mate, and he has surely missed you." 

Suddenly, Erestor realized why he had always trusted to the Elda unconditionally. He had sensed in Glorfindel a loneliness that matched his own. And like he himself, Glorfindel had never taken a lover to his bed. Very few had ever tried to pursue either one of them, now that he thought back on it. It was as if Glorfindel had been already claimed, even if he didn't have a mate beside him. Could it be that the Elda, too was saving himself to the one he loved? 

Erestor fell silent, and the peace he had never experienced before, filled his heart. He knew one thing for sure: Very soon, he would find his way back to the one he had ever loved. And this time, they would be together forever. The mere thought made his heart racing faster. 

_//Just like that, melmë. I'll wait for you.//_ His mate's voice echoed in his head, and Erestor wept with relief. 

* * * * 

When the ship finally reached the White Shores, Erestor was among the first landings. He found his family waiting for him at the pier, and the reunion was blissfully happy. And yet he refused when his nana said if Erestor wanted to stay and live with them. 

"I would love to stay, nana. But I can't. I have a mate and he has waited me for so long. I cannot delay," Erestor said, and his mother nodded. 

"You don't have to apologize that you have found love. I am glad to see you safe and happy," Erestor's nana assured, being a wise Elleth. 

Erestor spent the following night with his family, but as soon as Anar began to rise on the horizon, he packed his belongings and took tearful farewell. A smile glowed on his face, as he left the mighty town of Tirion behind him. 

He didn't know how long he had walked as a gigantic shadow fell over him and he was lifted from the ground. This time Erestor wasn't terrified but his heart rejoiced, as the huge Eagle flew him towards his mate's Mansions. 

The Eagle left him on the little meadow between the mountains. The place was so tremendously high up that Erestor felt he was touching Heaven itself. The Elf waited silently, and with shaky hands he undressed himself. A cool breeze caressed his bare skin and he shuddered, but not with cold. 

Erestor turned around, only to find that he was staring at the bluest eyes in all Arda. The Vala was as bare as him, and both of their faces were ablaze with love. Without hesitation Erestor took the last final step and leaned in Manwë's arms. 

And there, where the Sky embraces the Earth, they finally became one.

 

 

The End.


End file.
